Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Storage systems may include solid state storage devices such as a solid state drive (SSD). The SSD may comprise of a multitude of semiconductor devices. Over time, as data is written and read from the SSD, these semiconductor devices may experience wear, which may lead to data being corrupted and/or lost, diminishing the life of the SSD.